Calls Answered
by crystalix
Summary: Sequel to “Duty Calls”. Silence: it can be unbearable or joyous, quiet or deafening. Know where to look, and it carries more meaning than a thousand words.


Title: Calls Answered

Author: crystalix

Rating: PG

Summary: Sequel to "Duty Calls". Silence: it can be unbearable or joyous, quiet or deafening. Know where to look, and it carries more meaning than a thousand words.

Pairing: Buffy/Angel

Timeline: Post "Not Fade Away", no Immortal.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Joss Whedon and co.

Distribution: Please ask first!

A/N: I had a few requests for a sequel; this came to me. I hope you all like it! I'm not PLANNING on writing anymore in this "series", but hey, I'll never say never! ;-)

A/N2: _Xaderschick_- thanks for your review on "sentimental", it's a cool idea, and although I can't make any guarantees when it comes to my writing, I'll keep it in mind!

* * *

Calls Answered

Buffy sat in the kitchen of her small Italian apartment, slipping her now cold coffee. It had been months since she had moved to the strange city of Rome, she had seen the sights, ate the food, even picked up a bit of Italian phrases here and there, but even so, she couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. The people were friendly enough, she had a nice place to live and a steady income thanks to the newly-formed Council (minus the watchers), she didn't have to worry about destiny and prophecies anymore (or at least not for a while), but still there was something- something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Empty holes in her life wasn't why she was up at this inhumanly hour of the night (or morning, given the mere hour she had until sunrise), sipping old coffee in her hello-kitty pjs instead of sleeping like any sane person would be. No, tonight it was different from usual, something was happening, something big. Why or where, she had no idea.

It had started early this morning (Italy time) and had been with her ever since, the feeling that she seemed to get before heading into a great battle, that darkness that the slayer within her picked up each and every time the world was threatened by a great evil force. Only this time, she wasn't fighting for her life. But someone else was. And the feeling that accompanied her slayer-sense was old yet familiar at the same time. She had only felt it once before.

And it scared her.

She remembered in vivid detail when she had came to his LA offices to see him last. She still wasn't sure what had possessed her to hop on that plane, but when she had arrived home that night tired and with a headache she immediately thought of him, desperately seeking the comfort only he could provide. As crazy as it was, the feeling as he embraced her without question had been an amazing relief, and her headache had disappeared. The stresses of the day just melted away, as he somehow soothed her every ache and gave her a sense of protection, like…. Home.

After their small exchange he had mumbled something into his intercom and carried her to the elevator, through his penthouse, and to his bedroom, where he'd laid her on his bed ever so carefully, like she was some fragile treasure. He'd slipped off her jacket, socks, and shoes, before doing the same and crawling to the large bed beside her, sighing contently she cuddled into his embrace, where the two of them slept peacefully for hours.

They had awoken late the next day wordlessly, lying in each other's arms for another hour before neither could justify their 'heavenly denial' any longer. They redressed and headed out to the airport, where because of the late time of night, Angel had managed to drive her, and even as she bought her ticket and heard her flight called, neither had yet to say a word. They shared the sweetest of kisses before he whispered words of love in her ear and let her board her flight, her love and gratitude shining through her eyes as she left. In all the silence they had experience for those few hours, she learned more about him than she had in the past five years.

That was the last she'd seen or heard of him, the small yet soothing memory that had managed to bring a smile and relief to her for the past few months. But today was different. She could feel something that despite her calm façade, terrified her to the very soul. Angel was in trouble, not just everyday demon trouble- big trouble. She could feel it, his fears and doubts, the danger that no doubt surrounded him, the knowledge that he might not live to see another day… she had only felt something even remotely like this six years ago, and as a result, he had spent hundreds of years in a hell dimension at her hand.

She had received no phone call, no letters, no messengers to say goodbye or asking for help. Just silence. The almost unbearable silence that had lurked in her home for close to 24 hours now, in a strange way it was almost deafening.

She hadn't dared turn on her television or radio, or contact one of her many friends in California who would undoubtedly know what was happening. She could tell on her own that this was huge, and if she saw it- or heard it, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself from flying there on the first plane she could. And she knew he didn't want that, it had been a silent request when he hadn't phoned, one that seemed to speak volumes. He wanted her to stay in Rome; out of the line of fire, and if that's what he wanted, then she had to be strong.

So she sat in her small kitchen, her tired hand clutching her mug, exhausted, yet wide-awake at the same time. Then she heard it, the faintest of knocks at her front door; wearily she waked through the halls and opened the door, revealing a familiar figure in the shadows.

She smiled and held out her arms for him, he gratefully came forward and leaned into her embrace, curling his arms around her he let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding, allowing his tired eyes to fall closed for a moment.

"You're hurt." She whispered after a few moments of silence, regarding the many injuries that no doubt cover his body.

He chuckled, bringing her closer to him.

"Bad day."

Buffy gave a tired laugh, closing her eyes against him.

"Oh?" she inquired softly, relieved to have him here and in one piece.

She felt him nod against her shoulder.

"Got a heartbeat."

She said nothing for several minutes, unmoving. Then she raised her lips to his and they met in a passion-filled kiss, love and pure joy pouring into her being: Buffy had found her missing piece once again. She pulled away, offering him a small smile before leading him to her bedroom to get cleaned up, and some much deserved rest for them both.

And nothing more was said that night.

Sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

The End

**Thanks for reading, PLEASE REVIEW!**

crystalix


End file.
